Seductive Eyebrows
by TurnUpTheBassAndTreble
Summary: "Regardless, I still think Kendall has some sort of magical powers," Logan muttered to himself. "They're probably stored in his eyebrows; that would explain them being so big."  Kogan one-shot.


**Seductive Eyebrows**

**A/N: I got this idea from my lovely FF BFF, **_**nevershoutneezy**_**. She said I should put 'seductive eyebrows' into a story, so here I am! This is dedicated to her, because she's awesome and I love her. :]**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Big Time Rush, or Kendall's eyebrows. If only.~**

* * *

Is there such a thing as magic? Logan didn't know for sure, but he could swear that his best friend had some sort of magical powers. Why else would he be feeling this way about him? Logan had been having more than friendly feelings toward Kendall for quite a while now. He didn't like to dwell on it too much, so the exact amount of time isn't really known. Although currently, Logan was watching Kendall run around their room like a mad man looking for his favorite pair of shoes.

"I swear they were in the closet, but they aren't! Where in the hell could they be?" Kendall muttered while kneeling in the open closet. He was flinging shoes left and right looking for his favorite pair; checkered slip-on Vans. Logan ducked as a shoe whizzed by his head. He sighed before clearing his throat.

"Kendall, I know where your shoes are." Kendall whipped around to face Logan.

"Cool! Where are they?"

"You're wearing them."

Kendall glanced down to his feet to see that, indeed, he was wearing his favorite pair of shoes. He stood up and started laughing. Logan joined him in the laughter, and after a minute, it died down. "Wow, I can't believe I was wearing them the whole time." Kendall scratched the back of his head while Logan chuckled at him.

"You're obviously frazzled. What's going on?"

Kendall let out a deep sigh before falling down face first on his bed.

"I'm meeting Jo soon and I'm nervous."

Logan frowned slightly before turning on his bed to face Kendall's.

"Why are you nervous? You're dating her, Kendall. You've been out with her plenty of times."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm nervous about tonight."

Before Logan could inquire further, Kendall's phone vibrated on the side table, signaling he head a text. Kendall reached out for it, read the text, frowned, and stood up. He brushed some imaginary dirt off of his pants before heading towards the bedroom door.

"Sorry, Logie. That was Jo, I've gotta go meet her now. I'll be back later." Kendall offered Logan a small smile before leaving their room. Logan heard the front door open and shut, and he looked down at his lap. He was twiddling his thumbs, which he always does when he's deep in thought. _'I wonder why he's nervous about going out with Jo tonight. It seemed like he was about to tell me right before he got that text from her.' _Logan lied down fully on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was trying to think about just how long he had felt this way about Kendall. _'He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, so maybe I've always sort of loved him.' _Thinking back to his favorite childhood memories, Kendall was in all of them. The first time he learned how to ride a bike, the first time he learned how to skate. Kendall even taught him how to play hockey. Even when he would mess up – which was quite frequently - Kendall would just smile and help him fix his mistakes. _'He never judged me no matter what. He's always smiling, which made me smile, and whenever we hug I swear that nothing could ever beat that feeling.'_ Logan let out a frustrated sigh.

"Regardless, I still think Kendall has some sort of magical powers," Logan muttered to himself. "They're probably stored in his eyebrows; that would explain them being so big." He chuckled at his own joke before turning on his side to face Kendall's bed. _'If only he knew. But how would he feel? He's obviously straight; he's out with his girlfriend right now. I know he loves me as a friend, but could it ever be more?' _Logan scowled before closing his eyes. All of this thinking was making his head hurt.

"Maybe a nap will help me feel better." Logan closed his eyes and let his mind wander to happy thoughts of Kendall before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Logan awoke to the front door slamming, heavy footsteps, and finally their bedroom door being open and shut. He heard Kendall muttering and pacing around their room. Logan kept his eyes closed so Kendall would still think he was asleep. Kendall finally noticed that Logan was sleeping and smiled. He carefully sat down next to him and pushed some of the hair off of his forehead. Logan's heart was racing a million miles a minute. He was hoping his erratic heartbeat wouldn't tip Kendall off to the fact that he was awake. Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan's forehead softly. Logan couldn't help it, his eyes flew open the second Kendall's lips touched his skin. When Kendall opened his eyes, he saw Logan staring back at him. He gasped and jumped up.

"Geez, Logie! You shouldn't have scared me like that." Kendall held a hand over his rapidly beating heart before sitting down on his own bed. "When did you wake up?"

Logan rubbed his eyes and sat up. "As soon as you came home. I heard the front door being slammed shut."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Kendall looked at Logan with apologetic eyes. Logan shook his head.

"It's alright, Ken. I was going to wake up soon, anyway." Logan down in his lap and started playing with the hem of his shirt. "So, how did things go with Jo?" He looked up to see a deep frown on Kendall's face.

"We broke up."

Logan had to fight the smile that wanted to burst onto his face.

"I'm sorry that happened, man. Why did you guys break up?"

Logan noticed that Kendall looked like he fighting with himself. _'Probably deciding on whether or not he wants to talk about it.' _After a minute or two of silence, Kendall looked into Logan's eyes and smiled.

"Because I'm in love with you."

Logan swore he looked like a fish out of water at that moment because all he could do was open and close his mouth repeatedly. To say he was shocked was an understatement. All of a sudden his expression turned sour.

"You found out, didn't you? You found out that I loved you, and decided to play a joke on me. This isn't funny at all, Kendall."

Kendall frowned before getting up and sitting next to Logan on his bed and taking his shaking hand.

"I would never play such a cruel joke on you, Logie. I've been in love with you for a while now; I just didn't know what to do about it. I felt bad for stringing Jo along so I met up with her tonight to tell her that I loved someone else. She was understandably upset, but when I told her it was you, she smiled and wished us the best of luck."

Logan let out a shaky sigh while fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm sorry I jumped to such a ridiculous conclusion. I just… I've been so in love with you for so long; I never thought you'd reciprocate my feelings." Kendall traced smooth circles on Logan's hand with his thumb. Logan immediately felt better at the contact.

"Can I ask you a question, Kendall?"

"Of course."

"Why me?"

Kendall let out a small laugh before bringing Logan's hand up to his lips and kissing it. "Why not you, Logie? You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember, so I trust you with my life. You're kind, caring, funny, smart, and I can't imagine someone better made for me than you."

Logan's heart swelled. He could barely believe that this was happening. If he were ever going to burst from intense happiness, it would be right now. He smiled and turned to face Kendall.

"Alright, I've got one more thing to ask you."

Kendall raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Will you kiss me?"

Kendall smirked before closing the gap between himself and Logan. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but when Kendall pulled away Logan was smiling so brightly he swore that nothing could top this moment. He reached out to take Kendall's hands in his before he spoke.

"This is going to sound silly, but when I was trying to sort through my feelings for you, I swore that you were magical."

Kendall let out a laugh. "Well that does sound silly, but why would you think that I was magical?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you had put a spell on me. It would explain why I was so enamored with you. Also, it would explain your gigantic eyebrows." Kendall stopped laughing and had a blank expression on his face. This prompted Logan to start laughing so hard he thought he was going to choke.

"Hey now! My eyebrows are fine! Don't bring them into this!" Kendall crossed his arms and frowned. When Logan caught his breath, he noticed the expression on Kendall's face and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love your eyebrows, Ken. I love absolutely everything about you. My mind was just coming up with some ridiculous things. I had thought maybe you stored your magical powers in your eyebrows and used them to seduce me."

Now it was Kendall's turn to laugh. Before long, Logan joined him and they only stopped when they couldn't breathe. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan before pulling them down onto Logan's bed to cuddle.

"You're so silly, baby. But it's okay, because it's another one of the many reasons I love you." Logan couldn't help but smile when he heard Kendall say that he loved him.

"I love you too, Kendall."

"Always?"

Logan looked up into Kendall's eyes before giving him a quick kiss and cuddling closer into his chest.

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: The end! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you did, please leave a review! Reviews make me happier than a kitten chasing a butterfly. c:**


End file.
